A Long Lost Daughter Found
by Didine34790
Summary: A stranger had called her and now her life was turned upside down, everything she thought she knew turned out to be wrong, she had lost her place but found a family. AU Sarah has a twin ... Published under GG Category
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Long Lost Daughter

**Type :** Crossover Gilmore Girls and Parenthood and maybe later Grey's Anatomy or Veronica Mars, or any other TV Show that I watched. But mainly GG/Parenthood.

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** A stranger had called her and now her life was turned upside down, everything she thought she knew turned out to be wrong, she had lost her place but found a family. Set before Lane's wedding but after Parenthood 2x20.  
>Lorelai Gilmore is Sarah Braverman's twin sister whom she's never met. Camille and Zeek were told she wasn't going to make it and that she died a couple of days after her birth. Emily Gilmore gave birth to a weak baby after multiple attempts to conceive. She never knew her daughter died and was replaced by Sarah's twin.<p>

**AN:** The action takes place in 2006 to match the dates so everything that happened on Parenthood in 2010 here happened in 2006.

**Spoilers:** Mainly all seasons except the last for Gilmore Girls, all episodes aired as of April 6th for Parenthood.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the characters I create.

Adam walked into the Hartford mall looking for presents for his family, ever since his first travel, he always used to bring something home. Little did he know that this he would bring back a someone. He was sent to Hartford on Business for 2 weeks, and he missed his family a lot. So when he thought he saw Sarah, he hailed her. Never mind that Sarah was actually in Berkeley working on her play, trying to get her daughter back on track. But she didn't respond, instead looking around her to see if there was someone else he was screaming at. As he got nearer, he saw that she was the spitting image of Sarah, but somehow looked younger. He tried to engage the conversation with her but she was looking at him like he was crazy and seemed at loss for words. He was sure then that she wasn't Sarah. He introduced himself, trying to look a little less than a lunatic to her.

- "Hi, I'm Adam Braverman, I'm sorry to have startled you like that, it's just that you look so much like my sister that I thought for a second that you were her, but I know she's in Berkeley." She seemed to considerate his words for a few seconds and then answered.

- I'm Lorelai Gilmore and I suppose this isn't a pickup line, cause it would be a twisted one not to mention incestuous!

- No, it's really not a pickup line, I just" He was cut in a middle of his explanation by a young woman in her early twenties holding two huge cups of icecream, handing one to Lorelai.

- Oh Sorry, this is my daughter Rory, Rory this is Adam Braverman, apparently I'm his sister's doppelganger !

- Excuse me how old are you ?

- Well that is a little rude, but I'm gonna answer you anyways, I just turned 38 in April.

- So you were born in 1968 ?

- Yeah? Does it matter ?

- My sister was born in 1968 too, and also in April!

- Mom, could his sister be your twin ?

- No, I really don't think so, as much as I'm not really fond of Richard and Emily Gilmore, they're still my parents.

- Well you know, anything is possible, here, it's a picture of all of us last Christmas" He took a picture out of his wallet and handed it to them.

-"Wow, Mom, she really looks like you !

- Now you understand why I was startled to see you?

- Well yeah, but it doesn't mean anything! There are doppelgangers! Kirk has one, you weren't there, the guy said his name was Mick, but he looked exactly like Kirk! Not to mention Logan's Doppelganger! That Norman Phipps Vanity Fair reporter who did the story on Logan Echolls was the spitting image of your Logan! What are the chances that I find a doppelganger?

- Well if you put it that way, of course it's less of a long shot than before, but it's still a long shot. Like in Buffy, they came from an alternate universe!" She turned to Adam who was absolutely lost, they were speaking to fast for him, he barely registered when the girl talked to him.

-"I'm sorry what?

- Well do you come from an alternate universe?

- Hum no, I come from Berkeley; all my family comes from Berkeley.

- See, Rory, I can't be a twin, they all come from Berkeley which is in California!

- Actually, originally we are from Berkeley, my sister and I were born here, in Hartford!

- That's nice, oh shoot, look at the time, I'm sorry we have to go, we have a wedding to go to. So bye!" And with that she left him standing.

As she walked away, he called his parents to ask them if it was possible that Sarah had a twin that no one was aware of. The answer shocked him, yes Sarah had a twin, but she only lived for a couple of days. To his parents, it was still a very sore subject. And when he hung up, he knew that his mother was still crying on the other side of the country. Then he thought about the woman who reminded him so much of his own sister. Could it be possible? Could someone had switched his sister when she was a baby and replaced her with a doomed baby? Maybe it didn't happen that way but his sister had a twin and Lorelai looked so much like her, that it was impossible for him not to think about that possibility. Wether it was true or not, he wasn't going to leave without an answer. He just had to figure out a way to talk to his parents and talk to Lorelai, and Rory too.

AN: So what did you think ? Is it worth continuing or should I just stop the rampage now ?  
>Also published in the Gilmore Girls section.<p> 


	2. Sequel

AN : The rest of the chapters are here :

http:/ www . fanfiction . net/s/6895811/2/A_Long_Lost_Daughter


End file.
